The present invention relates to an air cell, particularly to an all-surface open type air cell which is lightweight and exhibits excellent electric power generation.
Conventional air cells are constituted basically from a cathode, an anode and an electrolyte, and the containers of the cells are sealed to avoid the effluence of the electrolyte from the air cells.
For such conventional air cells, a firm sealed contained is used, so that the weight of the container occupies a considerable proportion of the total weight of the air cell. Thus, the air cell is rather heavy. Further, conventional air cells are designed on the assumption that they will only be mounted in such an orientation that the electrolyte will collect downwardly. Accordingly, if the air cell is laid or is used in an inclined orientation, the electrolyte will not be supplied properly to the cathode or the anode, and thus the generation of electric power may be reduced.